freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Zero Chapter 007
Arnett McMillan II is the seventh chapter of the Freezing: Zero manga series, second chapter of Zero Volume 2 and the second chapter of the two-part Arnett McMillan Arc. Summary The chapter begins the day after Arnett McMillan's birthday. Arnett tells Mr. Smith she would have made the beds on the second floor, and was promised the usual pay. She starts at room 203, where Cynthia Ruth and Kate Avelli were sleeping. She knocked on the door, and got no response. She found it open, and made her way inside. She freaked when she saw the hitchhikers all but naked as they shared the same bed. Furious, she pulled on the bed sheets, which rudely awakened the pair, and accused them of being "lesbo whores." They vehemently denied it, and claimed they'd wound up sleeping like that after they passed out drunk the previous night. Arnett still looked unconvinced, until they showed a portrait of themselves and their supposed boyfriends. Still not entirely convinced, she went to making their bed. As she did, they mentioned about her stigma compatibility rate, which they deemed as being near world-class. Arnett quickly dismissed it, and claimed she was going to take over her father's business instead. When pressed on her reasons, the younger McMillan said she disliked the "elite, chosen one feeling." She concluded by saying that if they ever had daughters that could have become Pandoras, then more power to them. But she wanted nothing to do with it. Later, she called by her father for their next delivery job. She said goodbye to Mr. Smith, who looked oddly concerned. When Kate and Cynthia asked for a ride to the port, Arnett called them leeches and told them they'd be sitting in the back. As the truck was on en route to its destination, Arnett rode in the back with them. When asked if she wanted to have played with them, the redhead dismissed it and said she'd only done so to make sure they didn't damage their cargo. Their joviality abruptly came to an end when a gunshot came from behind, striking the wind shield. They looked behind them, and saw an unfriendly man in a sports-car. He demanded them to have pulled over, or else. Keith McMillan told them all to get down, as the truck was shot multiple times. Suddenly, the enemy driver produced an RPG, and aimed it at the truck with a sinister grin. Cynthia took hold Arnett, and told them to jump from the truck, which was blown off the side of the road seconds later. Arnett found herself near the broken guardrail, with Kate and Cynthia close by being slightly taunted by the Mafia. She looked about, and was aghast as she saw her father's truck, capsized an on the edge of a cliff. Overcome with emotion, she slid down the slope to the fallen vehicle. She soon found him in the damaged cab, blood running from his mouth. He repeatedly told her to flee, but she vowed to have saved him. It was then that he admitted he'd taken a job for the Mafia in order to have gotten some extra money, and cursed himself for his failure as a father to Arnett. Despite that, he still wanted her to have become a Pandora, in memory of him. She made a pinky promise with him, but didn't want to have lost him. Suddenly, the cliff crumbled, and the truck began to plummet. "Become a Pandora!" Keith commanded from his doomed vehicle. "No breaking our promise, got it?! I love you, my little Arnett." As she cried out to him, the truck's descent was strangely stopped. She looked beside her, and gaped in disbelief as she saw Kate and Cynthia holding it up. She watched in awe as they pulled it back up the cliff, and thus saved her father's life. Later, local police, ambulances, and even the military arrive at the crash site, the truck on its side by the edge of the road. Arnett stands by her father's saviours, who are formally introduced as Cynthia Ruth and Kate Avelli, members of Chevalier USA. She ran to her father's side before he was carted into the ambulance, as the elder McMillan proclaimed how great Pandoras were, and that his little girl would've been one of them. The supposed hitchhikers apologized for not revealing themselves, as they preferred to have remained anonymous. Arnett then apologized for insulting Pandoras without knowing the whole story. Kate took it well, and replied by saying a responsible girl like her would have made for a great Pandora. Cynthia then added that not all girls became Pandoras for fame and fortune. Kate then added that being a Pandora meant that Arnett could not only defend her father, but someone else's father as well, along with the world they lived in. That revelation touched Arnett deeply, as she clearly had not considered the notion. As the two got into another bickering match, Arnett actually smiled at the thought of being a Pandora. Later, at the Genetics Basic Schooling Facility, cadet Arnett McMillan is seen in the assembly hall, along with the gathered Pandora and Limiter cadets, being welcomed to the academy, determined to become the strongest Pandora for her "Papa." Event Notes *Arnett McMillan agrees to become a Pandora. See also Category:Freezing Zero Chapters